The Power of Tokyo
by Rocky Stone
Summary: When Zoey Hanson tries to escape Summer School by taking over the world purely for fun, it's up to Tokyo Mew Mew to stop the characters of the fictional world from becoming flanderized caricatures of themselves. But with the Abomination Apocalypse drawing closer, the gang realise they might need more help than they initially thought. TMM/MMP crossover. A bit OOC and contains OCS.
1. The Abomination

America was a large country in the Northern Hemisphere. But of course, everyone knows that, right? Well, one teenager was clearly not paying attention in geography last semester, because her teacher was now facepalming at her ultimate failed geography report.

"And as everybody knows," the girl said in an obnoxious loud voice, "The Ignited States of America are located in the Southern Hemisphere!" she beamed at the group of students, who were all staring blankly at her as if she was stupid, which she was.

"Zoey, as you know, our school believes in second chances," the adult male teacher said in a calm, yet serious voice, "However, that rule does not apply to people such as yourself."

"Whaddoyou mean!?" exclaimed the confused girl. The teacher sighed.

"Listen Zoey, I know you were looking forward to the summer vacation. But I'm afraid that you will have to attend Summer School this year."

Zoey gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she deafened the other students, running out into the hallway and screaming. Her phony friends Megan and Mimi stared after her before returning to their afternoon gossip.

Zoey was dashing frantically through the school hallway when she bumped into a very tall guy with black hair. Zoey immediately stopped and fiddled with her bright red hair, her brown eyes locked onto the boy as he gave her a bemused expression.

"Going somewhere Zoey?" the boy asked in a deep, gruff voice. Zoey's face tinted red as she looked away. This boy was Mark, and he was Zoey's long time crush.

"Hey Mark!" she finally gained the courage to speak. Mark gave her a cold stare and put his hands in his pockets.

"Now Zoey, I know I had a crush on you in Mew Mew Power, but that channel is gone now, so there's no need for me to pretend anymore." Mark looked at the ground, "Good thing too," he mumbled, "I wasn't too fond of that whole act anyway. I had to call you _cute_!"

"What're you talking about Mark!? I'm the cutest girl in the world! And you're the cutest BOY in the world!" Zoey beamed at him, to which the Mark facepalmed, "And besides, Mew Mew Power is the best show ever! YEEEEEAAAAAH!"

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he simply walked away. Zoey chased after him and jumped up.

"Hey Mark! Aren't I pretty!?" she shouted in his face. Mark turned around, irritated.

"Don't you have work or something?" he asked before turning and walking away again.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!" Zoey spazzed out before becoming a big red blur rushing towards Café Mew Mew.

Café Mew mew was a large, pink building with many fancy, girly decorations on it. Zoey finally arrived, bursting through the doors.

"I'M HEEEERRRE!" she shouted out excitedly. Everyone stared at her.

"Good thing I'm on time!" Zoey beamed again.

"YOU'RE LATE!" a blond guy roared in her face.

"B-but it's only 4:00am!" Zoey whined. A girl with navy blue hair in two buns gave her a look.

"It's pm, genius, and you clearly forgot about our meeting," she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah Zoey, you were the star of the spectacle, too!" a small girl with cream coloured hair cheered.

"WOW! REALLY!?" Zoey exclaimed excitedly, "OF COURSE I WAS! I'M THE BEST!"

"You've been fired." a mature looking girl with long flowing purple hair said coldly.

"WHAT!? ELLIOT, SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!" Zoey begged the blond boy, but he shook his head and said, "I'm afraid it is, Zoey."

"But why?" Zoey whined. The blue haired girl gave her a stern look.

"Zoey, you're an abomination. Simple as that." she returned to her tea.

"BUT CORINA!" Zoey shouted at the girl.

"Unless you're planning on ordering, get out of here immediately." Elliot said sternly, folding his arms and giving Zoey a death stare. Zoey glared at the blond before turning and storming out.

"I'll show THEM who's an abominominob!" Zoey roared angrily, walking down the streets, causing people nearby to quickly escape the scene.

"First Summer School, and now I get fired!? What's next, Mark dumping me!?" she wailed, "I need to find a way to escape Summer School! Something to do! Anything!"

Just then, she saw a rainbow vortex in the sky, and smirked to herself.

"I can escape in there for the vacation! YAY!" Zoey shouted out before transforming into Mew Zoey, complete with pink sparkly background. She then took a giant leap into the air and disappeared into the portal.

Meanwhile, in another country known as Japan, Tokyo to be exact, there was another café, which was identical to the one Zoey worked at. In fact, this café was also known as Café Mew Mew. However, this one was currently open and running, and it was a very busy day.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" a cute pink haired girl waved at a group of girls who had just arrived. They walked in and soon their eyes were locked onto a blue haired boy dressed in a fancy uniform. He didn't seem to notice the commotion, since he was too busy taking orders from an elderly woman.

"AOYAMA KUN!" the girls squealed, all running over to hug him. The boy struggled to get away.

"I'm sorry girls, but I have a girlfriend." he said as politely as possible, gesturing towards the pink girl. The girls all sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll all find someone else." He sweatdropped nervously. The pink haired girl sighed in content. She loved her boyfriend Masaya so much. He was kind to all, but he treated her especially sweetly. Speaking of sweet, she suddenly found a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Ichigo." he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush, "I know I work here, but I have an order to make."

Ichigo's face heated up at being so close to him. Why was he acting romantic all of a sudden?

"I would like one strawberry kiss please." Masaya whispered. Ichigo's eyes sparkled with passion.

"Order up." she barely squeaked before her lips met his and soon they were deep in a passionate kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted by the cheering of shrill voices. They pulled away in embarrassment. Ichigo whirled her head around to see three girls sitting at the table right next to them.

"Girls! What are you doing!?" Ichigo's face was bright red with embarrassment.

"It's a public café, Ichigo, what do you expect?" a blue haired girl with two pigtail buns shrugged, smirking.

"Sorry Ichigo san." said a green haired girl with long braids and glasses, giggling a little. A girl with golden hair and eyes jumped up and shouted out, "HEY EVERYONE! THE LOCAL COUPLE ARE MAKING OUT NA NO DA!"

Nobody bothered to look except for a girl with long cream coloured hair, who whirled around so quickly that it scared Ichigo. She gave her a playful smile before grabbing the arm of the black haired boy next to her and dragging him over to them.

"KISS OFF! NOW!" she screamed happily before kissing the boy on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

"You're on, girl!" Ichigo winked at the other girl before beginning to kiss Masaya again. Suddenly, a blond boy pulled them apart.

"Ichigo! Aoyama! Stop this public display of affection IMMEDIATELY!" he roared.

"Shirogane! You caused Berry and Tasuku-san to win!" Ichigo complained. The blond glared at the other kissing couple and dragged the blonde girl away from her boyfriend.

"Berry Shirayuki! We are on work hours! You can kiss your boyfriend in your own time! You too Ichigo!" he said sternly. Ichigo muttered something under her breath angrily while Berry sighed in defeat.

"He's right, Ichigo." Berry said once the blond guy had departed the scene, "We should be a bit more discreet with our boyfriends during work hours."

Ichigo sighed, "I know, it's just that…I love him so much!" she cried out. Masaya put a comforting arm around the catgirl.

"It's alright, Ichigo. I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." he said, ashamed. Ichigo blushed, gazing into his eyes with a concerned expression.

"Don't feel bad Masaya!" Ichigo squeaked, "It was just as much of my fault as it was yours." She looked away, abashed. The blue haired boy smiled sweetly at her and took her hand.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's serve some more lovely customers." he smiled at his girlfriend, and her face flushed.

The black haired boy laughed nervously as Berry linked arms with him and winked at him.

"Don't worry, Tasuku, we'll get some alone time soon!" she giggled, "It's almost break time!"

"Oh great…" the blue haired girl, who had overheard, said, "That means it's almost our shift…"

"It's not like you did any work anyway na no da!" the golden-eyed girl said in a half sneaky tone. The blue haired girl glared at her angrily.

"Minto san, Purin san! Please don't argue!" the girl with green braids said in an upset tone.

"You know they're always like this, Retasu." A girl with long purple hair entered the scene, "That's just how Tokyo Mew Mew works. We act childish sometimes, but we always look out for each other when the time calls for it."

"HEY! Who're you callin childish!?" Purin exclaimed angrily.

"Don't talk to Onee sama like that!" Minto said sharply.

"I'll talk how I want!" Purin crossed her arms in annoyance, "Bu-Ling doesn't like being called childish na no da!"

"She called me childish too, but you don't see _me_ complaining." Minto returned to the tea she had been sipping.

The blond boy walked back out into the main area of the Café and called out in a loud voice.

"Ichigo, Aoyama, Berry and Meguro! You guys can take a break now. Minto, Retasu, Bu-Ling and Zakuro, it's your shift now. Get to work." the guy walked back into the kitchen.

"YIPEE! Now Bu-Ling gets to return to work na no da!" Purin jumped up and cartwheeled to a table at the other end of the café.

Retasu stood up and picked up the dish she had been eating a slice of pie on, before tripping over her long braids and dropping it on the ground. Her legs became twisted as she, too, fell to the floor.

"Get up…" Minto grumbled, standing up and walking over to a table.

The purple haired girl, known as Zakuro, looked around at the scene that was taking place. Minto was reluctantly taking orders from a large man with a beard, Retasu was sweeping up the pieces of the smashed plate, hoping nobody else would notice. Purin was doing handstands for the customers, before crashing down and breaking one of the tables, Ichigo was helping Masaya with something, but she couldn't see what they were doing, because she was too far away from the couple.

And Berry…her and Tasuku were both gone. Zakuro turned around quickly to see that they were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo and Masaya walked over and took their friends previous seats at the table next to Zakuro.

"Ichigo…have you seen Berry?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo looked puzzled and scanned the café with her eyes.

"She was just here!" she exclaimed, "Berry!? Where did you go!?"

"Relax, Ichigo, she's on her break too. You can just be quiet and enjoy yours." Minto said as she took an order from a table next to the one Ichigo and Masaya were sitting at.

In the computer room, located in the basement of the café, Berry and Tasuku were running down the hallway.

"I've always wondered what's in here!" Tasuku exclaimed excitedly, dragging the blonde girl until they saw a giant computer screen.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "This is AWESOME!"

He ran over to the keyboard and typed in something. Suddenly, the image changed to the Netflix home screen.

"Netflix!? I didn't know Shirogane san liked to watch TV!" Berry exclaimed excitedly, "What should we watch?"

"Let's watch Power Rangers!" Tasuku cheered, beginning to type it in. He had only typed "power", when he saw something appear on the screen.

"What's 'Mew Mew Power'?" asked Tasuku.

"It sounds cute! Let's watch it!" Berry squealed happily.

"Ohhh, alright then…" Tasuku reluctantly clicked on it, "But I'm not watching…" he walked away.

"Tasuku wait!" Berry called out after him, but he had already disappeared out of the room.

Berry turned back to the screen and jumped when she heard a loud high pitched scream.

"Power Pendant, activate." a calm, female voice said. Berry saw a transformation sequence of a pink girl with a dress and the ears and tail of a cat. This girl looked awfully familiar. Then, she gasped.

"NO! It couldn't be!" Berry exclaimed, seeing the girl as she shouted at the monster in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Ichigo?"

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your FACE!"

What the…?

The crowd cheered for the pink catgirl on the screen.

"We love Zoey! We love Zoey!"

Zoey?

"The feeling is MEWTUAL!" the pink girl said to the crowd in a cheerful yet obnoxious tone.

"OH MY GOSH!" Berry squealed, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"BERRY!" a loud male voice shouted at her. Berry whirled around to see the blond guy, standing there.

"Berry, this is our PRIVATE STUDIO!" he continued on, "Only Keiichiro and I can come in here without asking for permission!"

"I thought it was for everybody!" Berry squeaked, "I mean, we all used to have our meetings in here, and…"

"No! Ever since we defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders we've only used this computer to watch Netflix and search up cat videos on youtube! And look up cake recipes…" he folded his arms sternly. Then, he noticed the video that was playing on the screen. It was now showing a tall guy with black hair yelling at the pink animal girl for being a freak.

"How dare he talk about Ichigo like that!" Berry shouted angrily.

"That's not Ichigo!" the blond shouted, "Now listen, you have NO BUSINESS in here! So get out!"

Berry reluctantly exited the room, looking back over her shoulder as he locked the door behind her, but not before letting in a tall, thin man with long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a tuxedo.

"What did I just watch?" Berry looked horrified as Tasuku greeted her with a hug.

"Hello my ripe berry!" Tasuku failed at flirting. Berry smiled nervously.

"Don't try to flirt, Tasuku, just be yourself." she said, still troubled.

"Sorry." Tasuku scratched his head nervously, "Say Berry, what was that power mew thing you watched in there?"

"It was…an abomination." Berry said, shocked. She walked past him and over to a table, where she sat down. Minto and Retasu were at the table as well. Ichigo and Masaya were back at work again. Zakuro was serving a customer while Purin was counting her tips she'd received.

"Did our break end?" Berry asked Tasuku as he walked over to her.

"Um, ya." he said, taking her hand, "Come on, let's forget our troubles and work the day away!"

"You speak my language." Berry smiled at him before standing up and returning to work.


	2. Visitors from another Cafe

Ryou Shirogane was pacing back and forth in the computer room. His brunette friend sat in a chair watching something on the computer screen. Ryou gave him a stern look.

"Keiichiro! Stop watching cat videos and focus on our mission." Ryou said sharply.

"Oh yes, sorry Ryou." Keiichiro said, exiting the page and returning to their desktop, which showed a picture of all the Café Mew Mew workers posing happily.

"What do you propose we do?" Keiichiro asked, "I mean, we anticipated this coming for years. Of course they'd want their revenge on us after that company shut down."

"That's not why they're doing this." Ryou gazed off into space, "The inhabitants of that world are too naïve to think of such things."

"Then why do you assume the time has come?" Keiichiro asked, munching on a cookie.

"I don't assume that at all." Ryou walked over to the door and peered out, "I'm just worried about the workers. They don't know anything about…that world. But Berry almost found out earlier."

"It wasn't really necessary to snap at her, though." Keiichiro said calmly.

"I had to do what I had to do," said Ryou, "If I acted any differently, she would've been onto me."

"I suppose you're right," said Keiichiro, opening a candy bar and taking a bite, "Berry is a sharp one after all."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Ryou, "But she definitely would notice if I were to act out of character."

"There's nothing wrong with improving yourself though, Ryou." Keiichiro was now opening a lollipop.

"Would you stop it with the candy just for a minute!?" Ryou snatched the lollipop out of Keiichiro's hand, "We have to be serious here!"

Keiichiro sighed.

"I know, Ryou, but I think you're just overthinking this whole matter. Just because Berry san watched that show doesn't mean anything."

"It means something, Keiichiro, but I can't quite pinpoint what it is just yet," Ryou gave the lollipop back to Keiichiro, who happily enjoyed it, "I need more time to think. Cover for me."

He walked back towards the computer. Keiichiro looked at him before standing up, stretching his legs, and then walking out into the main area of the café.

There was quite a commotion going on around the café, including Retasu dropping more plates, Purin trying to fix a table (very badly at that), and Minto slacking off, back to her tea. Zakuro was the only one working as she was supposed to, as Ichigo and Masaya were making out again and Tasuku was trying to cheer up Berry, who looked disturbed.

"Um, excuse me?" Keiichiro tried to get their attention, but they didn't listen. Keiichiro sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to yell.

"Café Mew Mew!?" he raised his voice, yet it was not a mean tone. All eight workers looked over at the man with the ponytail, who sweatdropped nervously.

"Are you lovely people all working?" Keiichiro asked as politely as he could. Everyone immediately returned to work.

"Please try and cheer up, Berry san." Keiichiro walked over to Berry. Berry looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I can tell you're upset about something." Keiichiro said, "Please talk to me if you need help with anything."

"Um, sure." Berry said as the tall man walked away. Tasuku put his arm around Berry.

"If it helps, you can talk to me about it." He said sweetly. Berry's face flushed as she sat down at a nearby table.

"It was HORRIBLE!" Berry said in a shocked tone, "It was about Ichigo, only she was named ZOEY and she had an annoying voice! And she was making….CAT PUNS!" Berry started hyperventilating. Tasuku hugged her to calm her down.

"It's alright, Berry, it was only a cartoon." He smiled at her. Berry looked up at him.

"You're right, Tasuku, it was just a weird coincidence, that's all!" she beamed at him, "Thanks Tasuku!" she threw her arms around him, much to his delight.

Zoey had been sucked through a rainbow spiral that seemed like it went on for hours.

"Oh my gosh! Is this rainbow tunnel gonna, like, end soon?" she complained before being thrusted into the ocean next to a small island.

"HELP ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Zoey exclaimed, gasping for air. She then realised that she somehow _could_ breathe. She didn't care why, she just wanted to know where she was.

"Where am I?" Zoey looked around before spotting a large, clear dome. A squirrel in a purple bikini was tinkering with a machine. Just then, she saw a pink starfish run past, laughing like an idiot.

"This must be that Spongeboy Squarebob show I saw that one time!" Zoey whispered to herself.

"That's Spongebob Squarepants to you!" a yellow sponge was suddenly right in front of her. It gave her a creepy smile.

"AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Zoey screeched, "YOU'RE A BIGGER CREEP THAN DREN!"

"I don't know who that is, but I'm not a creep!" Spongebob said in a high, obnoxious voice, "People just say I'm annoying! I dunno why!"

Zoey eyed the sponge carefully. Obnoxious voice, creepy smile…this was surely the case of flanderization. Zoey smirked, a plan cooking in her mind for the first time, since she wasn't very bright.

"Hey Mister sponge guy! Do people call you an abominoble?" Zoey asked, "Do people just think you shouldn't exist or something?"

Spongebob started crying, flailing his arms about.

"YES! WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE ME!?" he wailed as Zoey cringed.

"Don't cry!" Zoey demanded, "Listen, I have a proposit—a propo-" she struggled with her words, "I have an idea!"

She smiled in a crafty way, "You're a flanderized character, right?"

Spongebob gave her a blank stare.

"A flanderwha?" he blinked. Zoey was astonished. She was actually smarter than someone!

"You're stupid, annoying, and probably either exaggerated or out of character a lot, right?" she finally asked.

"I…I guess…" Spongebob looked confused, "What's your point!?" he suddenly shouted, irritated.

"Aren't you tired of people insulting you for it? It's not YOUR fault you're flanderized! Listen sponge, I'm Zoey Hanson from Mew Mew Power, which is the English dub of a show called…" she cringed again, "Tokyo Mew Mew…"

"Tokyo!? Isn't that in Finland?" Spongebob asked quite loudly.

"I think it's in Thailand." Zoey falsely corrected him, "Anyway, I'm so JEALOUS of Tokyo Mew Mew! THEY don't have any characters who are considered ABOMINOMIES! All their characters are WELL-DEVELOPED and LIKEABLE!" she turned bitter, "Everyone I know is a complete JERK!"

Spongebob stared at the redhead, not knowing how to respond.

"I mean, Mark used to like me back when we were filming the episodes of MEW MEW POWER! But now he suddenly DOESN'T like me! I mean WHAT THE HECK!?" Zoey screamed out as she kicked the sand on the ground. The sponge tilted his square head, still confused.

"I wanna get revenge on everyone who hates me, which is practically EVERYONE!" Zoey clenched her fists, "Want in?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REVENGE! REVENGE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spongebob ran around wildly. Zoey thought to herself.

'This might take a while.'

She ran over to grab the sponge and fly up into the rainbow vortex in the sky, bouncing off of the dome as they went. The squirrel looked up.

"What in tarnation was THAT!?" she exclaimed before returning to her work.

"Ok, with one worker short we're gonna have to work TWICE as hard." Elliot exclaimed to the four café workers.

"I hope Zoey isn't too mad at us…" a girl with green braids and glasses said in a worried tone.

"Who cares about her?" Elliot frowned, "Listen Bridget, we have to forget about her."

Bridget's face fell. She began sweeping up some dust on the ground.

The café had just closed and now they were having their post-work meeting.

"But Elliot! Without Zoey that makes ME the most annoying café worker!" a blonde girl complained.

"That's not the point, Kikki," said Elliot, turning towards the door to the kitchen, "Listen, Wesley wants to say something to us. It seems very important."

Elliot led the four girls into the kitchen, where Wesley was reading a recipe book. He put it down upon seeing the group walk into the room.

"Oh hey guys," he said with a smile, "I was just thinking about something…"

"Well make it snappy, I've got ballet class in 10 minutes." the blue haired girl said in a snobby tone.

"Don't worry, Corina, this won't take long at all." Wesley chuckled.

"Well then get on with it already!" the purple haired girl Renee said.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Elliot said in a serious voice, "Wesley, just speak already."

"Our café has been failing lately ever since Mew Mew Power ended. According to recent reviews, our workers are too "jerky" and "obnoxious"," Wesley rubbed his chin, "But I know that's not true."

He smiled at them, "We have to understand that some people are just sensitive, and they might not be able to tolerate the "antics" of our lively workers."

"Stop being such a softie, Wesley, our workers are just plain annoying." Elliot said sternly, folding his arms, "Face it, nobody's been coming here since the show ended. After all, they only came because the script called for a crowd of customers and they were getting paid to be here."

"Really? To be honest I thought it was more because our cakes were lacking quality and flavour." Wesley said in concern.

"Wesley, you're _always_ thinking of cakes…" Elliot sighed, "If that's what you really think, why don't you just look for "inspiration" or something stupid like that?"

"Because the only thing I can think of is to go to other café's for inspiration, and I don't want to steal their recipes! In order for it to be legal, I'll have to give credit to the other café, and then nobody will come here and they'll just go to the other café!"

"Wesley…there is _one_ place we can go where we can give credit and still not mention another café." Elliot smirked, "Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"REALLY!?" Wesley lost his cool for a moment. Then he cleared his throat, "Sorry, I got a bit excited," he sweatdropped nervously, "Tell me! Where is this place?"

"It's another café called Café Mew Mew," said Elliot, "It's located in Tokyo, Japan."

"You can't mention FOREIGN COUNTRIES on 4kids!" Corina cried out, shocked.

"Relax Corina, we're not working for that stupid channel anymore." Elliot crossed his arms sternly, "Good thing too. I had to pretend to _like Zoey! Yuck!_ " he shivered before turning back to Wesley, "Anyway, we'll have to pay big bucks to get there. But luckily I'm rich," he smirked in an arrogant fashion.

"We're goin to Japan!" Kikki called out with glee.

It was a new day at Café Mew Mew in Tokyo. Before work started the employees had to have their early morning meeting. Keiichiro walked out into the main area, where all the waitresses and waiters were waiting anxiously.

"Since Ryou is busy with…something, I will be taking over as your boss today." Keiichiro said seriously. The other workers all sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're all happy," he smiled at them, "Anyway, last night I received a phone call from the owner of another café in America. He says he wants to bring his employees over here for some inspiration." Keiichiro said, "I think it's admirable that they're travelling all the way here for inspiration."

"Inspiration?" asked Minto in disbelief, "Why not just go to another café in America rather than coming all the way out here?"

"I don't know," said Keiichiro, "But I think it's very honourable that they chose our café. It makes me feel accomplished as a chef, and proud of all you lovely workers," he smiled, "It's too bad that Ryou will be missing out on this lovely occasion," he frowned.

"Don't be upset, Akasaka san!" Retasu begged him, "I'm sure Shirogane san has a good reason to miss out!"

"I know he does. He's working on a project," said Keiichiro.

"Do we get to become Mew Mews again!?" Purin called out excitedly.

"Sorry Bu-Ling san, but this is simply some research. It has nothing to do with Tokyo Mew Mew," said Keiichiro as Purin's face fell, "Now I'd like it if you'd please stop asking questions about it. Ryou would like to keep it private," he smiled nervously and cleared his throat, "Anyway, our guests of honour will be arriving in about an hour, so I'd like you all to be on your best behaviour please."

"Sure thing!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"Ok," said Masaya, giving him a serious look.

"Alright," said Minto casually.

"YAY!" Purin cheered excitedly.

"Of course!" Retasu bowed.

"Sure," said Zakuro in a calm voice.

"Got it!" Tasuku said in a happy tone.

"Yup!" Berry winked at Keiichiro happily. Keiichiro smiled and went to turn the lights on, "Thank you everyone."

An hour later, the workers were all hard at work. All of a sudden, they heard a voice from outside the door.

"Elliot!? You never told me this was _that café_!" a nasally male voice hissed. Ichigo whirled around at the sound of the voice.

"I didn't know!" another, deeper voice hissed.

"Um, Akasaka san! I think the guests are here!" Ichigo said, turning to the man who was walking out of the room. The other workers all got into a line, ready to greet the guests.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Well, Tokyo's café mew-" Keiichiro opened the door halfway before shutting it again immediately. Then, he opened it again just a crack.

"I'm incredibly sorry, that wasn't very polite of me," he said, his voice trembling a bit, "I was just spooked. Please wait a moment."

He turned back to the workers, who all looked confused.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm afraid you all have to wait in the kitchen until further notice." Keiichiro said in a serious tone.

"No greetin the guests!?" Purin said sadly as they all trudged into the kitchen, as Retasu shut the door behind them.

"What just happened?" Minto asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"I don't know," said Retasu, looking worried as she walked over to the others.

"I think something's going on!" exclaimed Ichigo, "I mean, think about it! One minute he's all eager to have us greet the guests and as soon as he sees them, he tells us to wait in here until further notice!"

"Thanks for the recap Ichigo," Minto said sarcastically, "Listen, it's probably nothing all that important. He probably wants a few minutes to talk to them without us getting in the way."

"But why did he shut the door on them?" asked Retasu in concern.

"I don't know," said Minto.

"MMMM!" they suddenly heard a high pitched voice. They all whirled around to see Purin eating the cake on the table.

"PURIN!" shouted Minto, snatching the cake away, but it was too late. She had already eaten half of it.

"What!?" exclaimed Purin, upset that her snack had been taken away.

"That's not for you!" Minto said in a sharp tone, "That was probably for the guests!"

"Bu-Ling didn't know na no da!" Purin complained, "Bu-Ling thought Akasaka oniichan made this cake for her na no da!"

"Why would you just assume that?" Minto said in an annoyed tone.

"Guys, I think something fishy is going on," said Zakuro seriously.

"Someone say fish?" Ichigo's cat ears perked up. Masaya chuckled at her perky attitude, wrapping him arm around her.

"I don't think that's quite what she meant," he sweatdropped nervously. Ichigo's face fell as he hugged her.

"But seriously, something suspicious _is_ going on, no doubt," Zakuro closed her eyes, thinking.

"Exactly! We have to find out what!" Minto exclaimed.

"Oh so NOW you agree that something's going on!" Ichigo said angrily. Minto glared at her.

"You two. Stop being childish." Zakuro said, giving them a cold stare, "Listen, there has to be some reason why people from America would come all the way to out café just for some inspiration. There are _plenty_ of cafés in the states. Surely they can't be visiting just for kicks." Zakuro folded her arms.

"Then let's find out what's going on." Retasu walked back over to the door and opened it a crack, peering out. Keiichiro was talking to Ryou and…another Keiichiro?

'Am I seeing double?' Retasu thought to herself, adjusting her glasses. She looked again but there were still two Keiichiros. This time, she could also see a girl with green hair, darker than hers, and she was also wearing two long braids and glasses.

Retasu screamed before she fell backwards, leaving the door to thrust wide open. Minto glared at her and helped her up.

" _Keep it down!"_ she hissed at the bespectacled girl before noticing the door was wide open, quickly scrambling to shut it.

"Retasu! What in the WORLD are you doing!?" shouted Minto, waving her arms frantically at the green girl, who laughed nervously.

"Silly me! I'm very clumsy!" Retasu blushed, trying to forget what she had just seen.

"So, where are your employees?" asked a nasally voice, which seemed to be drawing closer to them.

"Oh, um, they're…a bit busy right now," they heard Keiichiro's voice, "Please be patient while I fetch the cake I baked for you this morning."

Everyone quickly hid behind the counter as Keiichiro walked into the room, inspecting the cake before asking, "Who ate this?"

Silence.

"I'm not going to yell at you," said Keiichiro, "I just want to know."

Purin reluctantly crawled out from behind the counter.

"Bu-Ling's sorry na no da…" she said sadly, "Bu-Ling thought it was for her!"

"It's fine, Bu-Ling san, I can always bake another cake," Keiichiro smiled.

"Someone say cake!?" a small girl with cream coloured hair jumped into the room.

"Sorry Kikki san, but unless you want to eat half a cake, I advise you wait until I've baked another," said Keiichiro. Purin's eyes widened as she jumped up to face the girl.

"You look like me na no da!" Purin shouted out in a shrill voice. Kikki covered her ears before complaining, "Dya hafta be so LOUD!?"

"Hey twin! Can you do tricks?" Purin asked excitedly. Kikki's expression brightened as she pulled a unicycle out of nowhere.

"Of course I can!" Kikki smiled, "After all, I AM Kikki the Great!"

"Then let's go!" Purin squealed, grabbing Kikki by the wrist and dragging her out of the kitchen, past everyone out in the café, and outside, not noticing anything going on around her.

"Um, Bu-Ling san? We're still on work hours…" Keiichiro tried to get her back, but her and Kikki were already gone.

"Girls…and guys, please stay here while I go sort things out." Keiichiro said calmly to the confused bunch of workers, spotting them in their hiding spot, before departing the room, closing the door behind him.

Elliot and Wesley were sitting at a table, drinking tea and eating cupcakes. Corina, Bridget, and Renee were looking around the café.

"This café is really nice!" Bridget was admiring the decorations.

"It's almost as nice as _our_ café," said Corina, smirking.

"It's exactly the same," Renee said coldly, "Either this is a weird coincidence or something's up."

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Bridget cheered, "Probably just some weird coincidence!" she suddenly tripped over a plate that had been dropped on the ground.

"Be careful with that plate, Bridget!" Corina snapped at the braided girl as she fell with a smack on the ground.

"That plate was already there!" Bridget said in an exasperated tone as she stood up.

"It must be something, Bridget. Did you not notice that "Keiichiro" guy? He looked EXACTLY like Wesley!" Renee said in a serious voice.

"So? There are doppelgangers in the world." Bridget said in a confused voice, before examining the plate, "Wow, this thing is really valuable!"

"It's _broken_." Corina said sharply, snatching the plate from her and placing it on the table next to them.

"Now listen!" Corina snapped, "We have to make a good impression on everyone here!"

"Well arguing isn't going to solve anything." Renee said coldly.

"BUT RENEE!" Corina complained a little too loudly. Everyone looked over at the three girls who were standing by the door.

"It was _your_ fault." Corina glared at Bridget, who looked upset.

"What did _I_ do!?" Bridget exclaimed, hurt.

"Well-" Corina began, but Renee shot her a cold glare.

"There's no time for this. I think I know what's up," said Renee, "Remember that show we filmed over a decade ago?"

"You mean Mew Mew Power!?" Bridget exclaimed before Renee covered her mouth.

" _Don't be so loud!"_ Renee hissed, "Yes, Mew Mew Power," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I believe this has to do with the _original Japanese version_."

"Of course!" Corina gasped, shocked, "I mean, we're in a Japanese café _identical_ to the one we work at, and that Keiichiro guy looks JUST LIKE WESLEY!"

"SHHHH!" Renee shushed her, "I think we're all aware of that!" she hissed. Corina sighed, irritated.

"Do you think Elliot brought us here on purpose?" she asked.

"I don't know, Corina," said Renee, closing her eyes and thinking, "But whatever the reason, we're here now, so we have to deal with it."

"So, now that we've settled that matter, can we order something from here? You two are forgetting the reason we came here in the first place!" Bridget cheered. Corina and Renee sighed in unison.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's no waiters or waitresses here!" Corina snapped at Bridget, who sweatdropped nervously.

"This place is clearly in need of improvement if nobody's working here." Renee said in a bored tone.

"I'm sure they're just busy right now!" Bridget said in an optimistic tone. Corina facepalmed and sighed, aggravated.

"Let's just sit down and drink some tea."


	3. The channel that ruined anime

**Author's Note: There are some characters based on real people in this chapter, but they are different versions of them. Thank you**

/

A giant castle made of large, grey bricks was sitting by the ocean. The rainbow portal overhead suddenly turned a deep shade of blue before Zoey fell through, holding onto Spongebob, and they both crashed onto the roof of the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!" Spongebob screeched in a loud, deafening voice that made even Zoey cover her ears in pain.

"That hurt!" Zoey whined, before standing up and looking around, "Where are we?"

She slid down the flagpole next to them until she was on the balcony. Spongebob crashed down on top of Zoey.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted, getting up and looking around. The sponge fell back and began crying.

"Be quiet…" Zoey peered around the corner to see the coast was clear, "Stay here. I'll check things out."

She ran down the long pathway until she reached a window. She swiftly jumped in with her cat powers, and looked around again. There was nobody there. She then thought she heard voices coming from outside the door of the room she was in. She scampered out into the foyer and ran down another hallway when she suddenly stopped. The voices were louder. She peered around the corner to see a bunch of men and women talking. It looked like they were having a meeting.

"We've been out of a job for goodness knows how long!" exclaimed one man, "How on earth are we supposed to give children the entertainment they need if _this_ keeps up?"

"I don't know," said a woman, "But there's no point in trying anymore. We might as well just give up."

"Hey! Don't think like that!" exclaimed another woman, "Surely you guys have all learnt _something_ from our experience, and that is KEEP TRYING!" she beamed.

"You're right, Amanda," said the first woman, "But we've been trying for years and nothing. Look where it got us!"

"I know why everyone's mad at us! They say we ruin anime, censor too much and "flanderize" everyone!" a second man with a grey moustache and beard said, who was standing up on a large stage.

"HEYYYY! DID SOMEBODY SAY _FLANDERIZE!?_ " Zoey called out obnoxiously, causing everyone to look in her direction. Zoey skipped into the room happily, before a grumpy old woman grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Young lady! What is your business here!?"

"I dunno!" Zoey exclaimed stupidly, "I just got thrown into this place by a spiralling rainbow portal!"

"That, by far, is the most RIDICULOUS STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD!" shouted the man on stage, "Barbara, seize this girl and throw her into the cell!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Zoey exclaimed, startled, before the old woman dragged her off towards a large fire chute and threw her down it.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zoey cheered before landing with a thud inside a cold and dark room.

"No! Not jail!" she wailed upon noticing the black bars blocking her exit, "What did I do to deserve this?!"

She looked out the window to see large cogs turning and a lot of dirt. She figured she was underground, so there was no hope of climbing out the window.

"Maybe something from my pocket will help me dig my way out!" Zoey pulled out all that was in her pocket, a phone with a pink mascot-type decoration.

"UGH! Just my STUPID! USELESS! PHONE!" Zoey screamed, picking up the phone to toss it across the room, before realising. She quickly dialled her parents' home number.

The phone rang, before she finally received a response.

"Hello?" it was the gruff voice of an old man. Not her father, definitely not her mother. She sighed angrily and hung up. Had she dialled the wrong number? Then, she realised something.

"I must be in another dimension!" she exclaimed, "Is this…REAL LIFE!?"

She remembered all the people talking about ruining anime and censoring things…and their "experience". What experience? It hurt her tiny brain just trying to process all these thoughts.

She sighed again and put the phone down on the ground, staring at it, thinking, but not finding any answers due to her stupidity. Suddenly, there was a pop and a pink puffball was floating next to her.

"Zoey! Zoey! Something wrong?" it asked in a shaky voice, its pink eyes widening. Zoey looked at the pink puff and sighed.

"There's no use, Mini Mew, there's just no escaping from here." Zoey said in a sad tone, before staring at the puff.

"Wait…" she looked up at the chute she had come from, then back at Mini Mew, then back at the chute, then Mini Mew again. Mini Mew gave her a confused look.

"HEY MINI MEW! I'VE GOT A BRIGHT IDEA FOR LIKE THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!" Zoey shouted loudly (as opposed to shouting quietly), "OK, SO YOU CAN LIKE, JUST LIKE, TOTALLY JUST LIKE, TOTALLY LIKE, JUST OH MY GOSH!"

Mini Mew gave her a bewildered look. Zoey facepalmed and spoke again, "How about you like, just totally like, fly out through that fire escape thingy and like, find help?"

Mini Mew flew out the fire escape, not looking back. Zoey watched him as he left.

"He'd better get help…" she grumbled to herself.

/

Ryou was doing research on his computer when Keiichiro walked in with two cups of tea. He put one down next to the hand Ryou had on the mouse, which startled him.

"Keiichiro! Where did _you_ come from!?" he exclaimed sharply. Keiichiro sat down in a free chair and sipped his tea before speaking.

"Ryou, I'm afraid what you anticipated is true," he said, "About…them."

"I told you I was right, and yet you never listened," Ryou simply said, "What caused your sudden change in mind?"

"Ryou…I'm sorry I never told you this sooner, but I was preoccupied with the girls," he said, "They were causing a bit of commotion and-"

"Just spit it out." Ryou said gruffly, not in the mood for nonsense.

"The guests," Keiichiro began to explain, "They look just like us."

Ryou gasped angrily.

"THEY'RE IN OUR CAFÉ!?" he roared, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL NOW!?"

"I'm very sorry…" Keiichiro sweatdropped nervously, "As I said before, the girls were causing a bit of commotion with Bu-Ling san eating half our cake and I also had to treat out guests to some lovely treats and-"

"Why did you let them stay?" Ryou huffed, "They're supposed to be abominations! You have to treat them as such."

"Ryou, being rude and antisocial gets you nowhere in life." Keiichiro smiled at him, "Besides, maybe if we're kind and polite to them, they'll treat us the same. Who says they're abominations anyway?"

Instead of answering, Ryou simply turned back to his computer and began typing something into the search engine. Then, a page was displayed on the screen. Keiichiro looked at it and read the writing on the page.

 _Mew Mew Power is the English dub of Japanese anime Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed by 4kids Entertainment, aired in 2005 and was cancelled after the first season. The dub features several edits such as the names of the characters, plot changes, and exaggerations of the characters' personalities._

"I already know all this, Ryou," said Keiichiro. Ryou scrolled down and there was more writing.

 _For example, Ichigo Momomiya became Zoey Hanson, and she gained a more obnoxious personality. Her ditzy tendencies were also played up._

"Ryou, please speak to me." Keiichiro said as Ryou then clicked on a database file and it opened.

 **Zoey Hanson**

 **16/Female/America**

 **Affiliation: Mew Mew Power**

 **Voice: Amanda Brown**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Role: Mew Mew**

 **Current Location: Unknown**

"Good, at least Zoey's not here," said Ryou, "Do you understand now, Keiichiro?"

"I'm afraid I don't," said Keiichiro, "This is just her biography. It's nothing serious."

"This is the problem with being smart; it makes everyone around you seem like an idiot." Ryou stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Keiichiro looked at him for a moment before sitting down at the computer and beginning to type something.

"If you're looking up cat videos again…" Ryou muttered but before he could finish, Keiichiro was already typing it in. Ryou snatched the keyboard away.

"No, we have to be serious," he said sternly. Keiichiro sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I know you're convinced that these people are abominations, but you're getting me paranoid now. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them."

"Yeah, Ryou! We were just visiting your café for INSPIRATION!" a voice shouted. Ryou and Keiichiro whirled around to see Elliot walking into the room.

"HEY! You have no business in here!" Ryou shouted, "I don't care if you look exactly like me, you get out RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not listening to you! You know the dub made me one year older, which means I'M the boss of YOU!" Elliot folded his arms, smirking.

"OH YEAH!?" Ryou yelled, "Well, Keiichiro is older than BOTH OF US!" he gestured toward the brunette man, who smiled nervously.

"Please don't start fighting…" he said, but Ryou and Elliot were already giving each other cold death stares.

/

The old man from the stage was now pacing back and forth by the watercooler in the next room. Three women were chatting while drinking coffee. One woman looked sad, but she did not tell anyone anything. That was, until another woman asked her, "Yo Amanda? What's up?"

Amanda looked up from her coffee and sighed.

"That girl that Barbara sent to the cell…that was…."

"Who's talking about me!?" a sharp voice asked as the old woman suddenly appeared behind Amanda, whose eyes widened.

"N-no-one Barbara…" she said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"Good," said the woman, walking past the group of ladies to get a refill. As soon as she was out of earshot, a third lady whispered, "Who was she?"

"That was Barbara," said Amanda. The other woman facepalmed.

" _I meant the girl who got arrested!"_ she hissed. Amanda looked around nervously before lowering her voice to a whisper.

" _It was Zoey Hanson."_ Amanda whispered, _"I voiced her in Mew Mew Power!"_

" _I_ _ **thought**_ _she looked familiar!"_ the other woman exclaimed quietly (that's totally possible).

"What!?" the second woman shouted out in a shrill voice. The other two quickly swivelled around to see where Barbara was, but she had gone.

"How did Zoey Hanson get here!?" the lady continued on, "Isn't she, like, a make believe character?"

"Yes Kether," said the third woman, "But lately strange things have been going on," she picked up a remote on the armrest of the armchair she was sitting in, "I saw it on the news last night. Let's see if there are any more reports."

The TV showed Happy Tree Friends. The woman quickly changed the channel right when the screen showed [[something too violent to be said in this K plus rated story]]. The channel changed to someone yelling a swear word. The old man whirled around sharply.

"Who's playing non kid-friendly shows in here!?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Sorry Mister," said Amanda, "We were just trying to find the news channel."

"Alright then," he said before returning to his pacing. The women finally found the news channel, where a man was talking.

"And they never found Little Miss Whiskers," he said in a serious voice, as the picture behind him showed a grey tabby cat. The women all looked upset.

"That poor kitty…" said Amanda, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes with it.

"In other news, reports of rainbow vortexes have continued to file in since yesterday's report." The man continued, "Nobody knows for sure where these spirals came from, but they have been appearing all over the world for quite a few days now. It appears to be either the work of some extraterrestrial life form or a well thought out prank by some juvenile delinquents."

"Hey! What are you three doing slacking off!?" Barbara suddenly appeared on the TV screen. The women screamed and quickly turned the TV off.

"What was THAT!?" exclaimed Amanda loudly. The women didn't have much time to worry about it before they were distracted by a puffball floating into the room. The man didn't notice, but the three women did.

"HEY! It's Mini Mew!" shouted Amanda excitedly before the puffball few up to her frantically.

"Zoey needs help! Needs help!" Mini Mew exclaimed in his shaky voice. Amanda gasped.

"Did she send you to come get help?" Amanda asked, "She's a clever one, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't go that far," said the third woman unsurely.

"Oh be quiet, Andi." Amanda glanced sideways at her, "Alright, Mini Mew, lead the way!"

Amanda, Kether and Andi ran down the corridor until they reached a large fire escape chute. The women looked at it, puzzled.

"Down here! Down here!" Mini Mew exclaimed. The women all exchanged looks.

"How could any of us fit down there?" Amanda asked, knowing what they were all thinking.

"Yeah and I just realised something. If we slide down there, _we'll_ be trapped as well," said Andi, "There has to be another entrance! If only we had a genius to help us!"

"Someone say genius?" a scratchy voice asked before another female joined the group, "I can help!"

"Amy?" asked Amanda, "But…how?"

"I voiced an intelligent character in Sonic X a while back, so I know a few tricks of the trade when it comes to breaking into prisons. Follow me."

/

Zoey was snoring in her cell when suddenly, she was awoken by the clicking of keys in a lock. The door fell down with a crash and four women were standing there. Mini Mew was floating behind them, staring at Zoey as she jumped up, startled.

"HEY! What're YOU GUYS doing here!?" she shouted angrily.

"We just rescued you, idiot," said Andi, "Now WHAT is your business here?"

"Hey, take a chill pill, Andi!" Amanda tried to calm her friend down, "Listen Zoey, it isn't safe here. The workers are having a very serious meeting and they probably arrested you because you interrupted them with your…loudness."

"Who are you people!?" Zoey exclaimed rudely. Andi sighed.

"I'm Andi, the voice of Corina. This is your voice actress Amanda and Kikki's voice actress Kether." Andi gestured toward the other two women.

"So I AM in real life!" Zoey exclaimed, proud of herself for figuring it out. Andi facepalmed.

"Of course you are, Zoey. This is the new headquarters of 4kids entertainment, only we're no longer known as 4kids," she explained, "After our company died-"

"Ceased to exist!" Amanda corrected her in a cheesy tone.

"After our company _went out of business_ ," Andi gave a sharp glare towards Amanda, "We all wanted to keep in touch, in case one of us found success. So we discovered this old, abandoned castle and crashed here for the past decade or so," she looked down at the ground, "But unfortunately, none of us have thought of any plans to bring back 4kids entertainment for good."

"Yet!" Amanda exclaimed, "I know we'll think of something!"

"But how?" asked Amy, "Even _I_ haven't thought of any ideas!"

"Hey, maybe Zoey knows a good way to bring back 4kids!" Kether chimed in. Zoey smirked.

"Actually, I do!" she said with an evil smile, "Wanna take over the world?"

"What!?" exclaimed Andi, "I'm sorry but NO! We are NOT going that far!" she crossed her arms angrily. Kether and Amy nodded in agreement, stern looks on their faces.

"Zoey, us here at 4kids just want the best for the children of the world! We don't want to become evil!" Amanda said in concern, "I thought you were better than that, Zoey!"

"But Amanda!" Zoey complained, "I'm so sick of people shunning me for being flanderized! I can't help being annoying, rude and stupid! It's just the nature of 4kids!"

"Hey! Don't insult our station!" Kether glared at the redhead, who gave her a death stare back. Then, Zoey snapped her fingers and Mini Mew flew to her side.

" _Mini Mew, hypnotise them into taking my side!"_ Zoey whispered to the puffball, who turned to face the women. His eyes became swirls and soon Amanda, Andi, and Kether were all in a trance. Amy, however, managed to quickly escape the scene, but Zoey didn't notice. She was too busy giving commands to the three actresses.

"You will become my minions! You will help me take over the world!" Zoey laughed in a fashion that was evil, annoying, and filled with snorts.

/

Ryou had managed to chase Elliot out after they had been involved in a death battle. Keiichiro had been trying to stop them, but eventually he had just given up and started watching cat videos. Once Elliot left the scene, however, Ryou, who was panting as he caught his breath, turned to Keiichiro.

"Did you not see that!?" he exclaimed, annoyed. Keiichiro paused the video and looked around at him.

"I did, Ryou! I tried to get you to stop, but you didn't listen." Keiichiro said in a slightly irritated tone, "I told you to please treat the guests with respect."

"He hit me first!" Ryou shouted out angrily. Keiichiro sighed.

"Sorry Ryou, but you're both in the wrong," he said, turning back to the computer screen, "You shouldn't be fighting yourself."

"Elliot Grant is NOT ME!" yelled Ryou, "He's an ABOMINATION!" he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Ryou," said Keiichiro, unpausing the video and continuing to watch it.

Wesley was taking Bridget, Corina and Renee out for a nature walk. They had been out for about half an hour when they noticed something. Two girls doing tricks.

"You go Kikki!" Wesley called out to her excitedly. Kikki stumbled off her ball and smacked to the ground on her face. She jumped up in Wesley's face.

"Why'd you do that, Wesley!? You knew that would startle me!" Kikki shouted in a bratty voice.

"Say Kikki, who was that other girl you were with?" asked Bridget. Kikki smiled.

"Oh her? She's…uh…" Kikki suddenly realised something. She ran back over to the gold girl.

"Hey! I just realised we were having so much fun I forgot to ask your name! I'm Kikki the Great, but you can call me Kikki!" she beamed. The younger girl smiled back.

"Bu-Ling is Bu-Ling Huang na no da! But Bu-Ling's friends call her Purin na no da!" Purin said cheerfully.

"Um…I'm just gonna call ya Pudding." Kikki rubbed the back of her head nervously, "That's easier for me to remember…"

"Yay! That's Bu-Ling's Mew nam-" Purin suddenly covered her mouth, "I mean, uh…"

"Mew? As in Mew Mew!?" Kikki exclaimed excitedly, "Wow Pudding, I didn't know they had Mew Mews in Japan!"

" _KIKKI!"_ Corina hissed at the blonde girl, but she didn't seem to hear.

"Tell me more about your Mew Mew powers! Are you a monkey too!?"

"Kikki, you know she is! She's from Tokyo Mew Mew, remember?" Corina asked, irritated.

"How do _you_ guys know about Tokyo Mew Mew?" Purin eyed them suspiciously.

"Because we're from your English version, Mew Mew Power." Corina said casually, "I thought you knew that."

"What's "Mew Mew Power"?" asked Purin curiously.

"It's just this stupid show we used to work for years ago." Renee simply answered, "The script called for teenage girls with weird hair colours and we just happened to fit the part. But our show got cancelled halfway, so we never got to find out if Mark was still waiting for Zoey."

"Who are Mark and Zoey?" Purin asked in confusion. Corina facepalmed.

"It doesn't matter, Custard. We have to get back to our hotel now. We'll be seeing you around, I guess." Corina said as she walked away with Renee and Wesley. Bridget took Kikki's hand and walked the reluctant girl away.

Purin stared after them in shock before turning and slowly walking back to the café.


	4. The Vortex

Purin burst through the doors of the now closed café, where she was greeted by Minto and Zakuro's cold stares, Retasu's blank stare, and Berry and Tasuku looking just as confused as Retasu. Purin didn't seem to care that everyone was either confused or irritated. She had big news to tell everyone.

"BIG NEWS NA NO DA!" Purin exclaimed, "There was a rubber dubber ducky of our team and it's called Mew Mew Power!"

Everyone looked confused except Berry and Tasuku, who looked at each other in concern.

"Purin, how did you see that show from outside?" Tasuku asked. Purin looked baffled.

"Bu-Ling didn't see it na no da! Bu-Ling heard of it from one of the guests na no da!" she panted upon having run too fast, "Wait, what show?" she suddenly realised what Tasuku had said.

"Berry saw a show that traumatized her." Tasuku said in a serious voice, to which Berry swallowed nervously.

"Yes…" her voice quivered as she spoke, "Yesterday, I saw a messed up cartoon with another version of Ichigo named Zoey, and she was making puns and yelling obnoxiously!"

Zoey. Where had Purin heard that name before?

"Your lookalike said something about Zoey and a guy named Mark!" Purin pointed to Zakuro.

"What lookalike?" Zakuro asked, confused.

"The purple haired girl who visited our café with her friends earlier na no da!" Purin explained.

"Bu-Ling, we've been in the kitchen all day. Akasaka san said that we had to stay in there," said Zakuro.

"What, he thought we'd be scared of doppelgangers or something?" Minto said sarcastically.

"There was a girl who looked like you too, Minto onee chan, only her eyes were brown and her hair was darker!" exclaimed Purin, "And you too, Retasu onee chan!" she pointed to the green girl, "Your doppleopple had blue eyes and darker hair!"

"What about me?" Berry asked enthusiastically. Purin looked at her intently before shaking her head.

"Sorry Berry onee chan, no doppleopple for you," she said, "Oh, there was also a guy who looked like Akasaka onii chan!" she looked around, "Hey, where's Ichigo onee chan?"

"She went to the zoo with Aoyama san," said Retasu, "The café is closed now. We're just here because none of us have anything to do right now."

Just then, Ryou walked out, eyeing the group of girls and one boy carefully before walking into the kitchen. The others watched him as he disappeared through the door.

Keiichiro Akasaka was pulling a cake out of the oven and putting it out to cool.

"If only I hadn't been too busy, I could've had this done hours ago," he sighed to himself before noticing the blond entering the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've been thinking…" he said, "There's no point in sheltering the girls any longer. They should know the hard truth."

"I'm telling you Ryou, there's nothing to be worried about." Keiichiro said as he took off his oven mitts, "Elliot san may have been overreacting, but that doesn't mean they're evil."

"You agreed with me before." Ryou grumbled, "You've changed."

"Maybe I was just swayed by the rumours of the internet. But now that I've met them, they seem nice and lovely. There's no need to judge, Ryou."

"You're just repeating yourself now." Ryou muttered. Then he sighed, "I'm going to have to tell the Mew Mews."

He walked back out into the main area of the café, where the girls and Tasuku were chatting amongst themselves in hushed voices. They all stopped when Ryou stood and faced them. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Girls…and Meguro….I have something very important to—where's Ichigo?" he suddenly realised the pink haired girl was absent, "And that Aoyama guy?"

"They're on a date," said Tasuku, "It doesn't matter, you can fill them in later."

"Fine, whatever. Listen, I have to tell you something very important to tell you."

He swallowed nervously.

"Our world…is nothing but a franchise created by manga artists. We also had an anime adaption, which followed the story of how we saved the Earth from Deep Blue. But…" he said, closing his eyes with fear, "That anime had an English dub by 4kids Entertainment, known as Mew Mew Power."

"Mew Mew Power!?" exclaimed Berry and Purin at once.

"That's the terrible show I watched yesterday!" Berry shouted in fright.

"And that's the thing that Minto's lookalike told me about!" Purin gasped.

"Yes," said Ryou, "And this dub was one of the worst things to ever exist. It had flanderization, characters with obnoxious attitudes and worst of all…cat puns."

"NOOOO!" screamed out Berry, Mint and Retasu all at once. Ryou nodded in anguished agreement.

"The guests that visited our café are our dub versions from America. I don't know why my lookalike and Keiichiro's lookalike brought them here, but surely there must be some sort of reason. And whatever that reason may be, they're up to something bad." Ryou continued on.

"Ok, that's enough!" Keiichiro called out, marching towards the group, "Girls, that was just an April Fools prank!" he smiled cheesily. Ryou gave him a look.

"But I saw some of the lookalikes na no da!" Purin exclaimed.

"I saw a couple of them too," said Retasu, "I saw my doppelganger and two Akasaka sans!"

"And I saw Ichigo or Zoey or whatever on Shirogane's computer!" Berry shrieked, "Akasaka san, you gotta believe what he's saying!"

"Ryou, clearly our conversation is not yet done," Keiichiro said, "Girls and Meguro san, would you be so kind as to leave the premises now?"

"I'm sorry," said Retasu, "I only stayed here because the others were still here."

Everyone left except Ryou and Keiichiro. Once the group were outside, the started talking again.

"I don't know who to believe!" exclaimed a confused Retasu.

"Believe me na no da!" exclaimed Purin. Minto facepalmed.

"I'm pretty sure she meant out of Shirogane and Akasaka," said Minto.

"Guys, I believe that if what Shirogane said is true, then Akasaka shouldn't be sheltering us from it. We're not little kids anymore, and yet he's still acting like our father or something." Zakuro said with a serious expression, "If there _is_ some kind of evil afoot, who's going to stop it if we have no clue what's going on?"

"He had a good reason to hide it from us, Zakuro." Berry shivered with fright, "If _you'd_ seen that show, then _you_ would wanna forget about it!"

"Well then, why don't you just show us this alleged show already?" Minto said, exasperated, "If the guys aren't going to tell us, we can at least find out more information some other way!"

"But none of us have Netflix…" said Tasuku, "Wait, do any of us have it?"

"I haven't been back home in years." Zakuro said coldly.

"I have Netflix, but it's reserved for my parents," said Minto resentfully.

"You know I don't have a TV na no da…" Purin said sadly.

Retasu and Berry shook their heads in dismay. Then, Tasuku got an idea. He pulled an iPhone out of his pocket.

"We can see if it's on youtube!" Tasuku cheered. Berry hugged him and said, "Tasuku, you're a genius!" Tasuku smiled as he typed into the search bar.

"Can we _please_ not watch episode 1 though?" Berry shuddered again, "It was too terrible!"

"They're probably _all_ terrible, Berry," said Zakuro.

"I guess…" said the blonde, "But I'll be brave and watch anyway."

The girls all braced themselves as Tasuku touched the screen where it said 'Mew Mew Power Episode 2 English Dubbed'.

They saw a black haired boy and a redhead girl talking.

"Who are they?" asked Retasu, confused. Berry's eyes narrowed.

"That's the guy who called Ichigo a freak!" she recognised the black haired guy. The others looked bewildered by this.

The scene continued on to the redhead girl cheering with her two friends, a blonde girl and a brunette girl.

"They look kind of like Ichigo san's friends from school…" Retasu said, tilting her head.

"That redhead IS ICHIGO ONEE CHAN NA NO DA!" Purin exclaimed extremely loudly.

"Why is Ichigo's hair red?" asked Minto, "Did they think pink was 'too weird' or something? Well, she is kinda weird," she smirked.

"I don't know," said Tasuku as they continued watching, cringing at Zoey's voice as she complained about zit cream and doing her hair. Then, they all burst out laughing when they heard the voice of Zoey's mother.

"She sounds kinda southern or something!" Tasuku laughed along with Berry.

Soon, the intro began playing and they all stared, baffled by the choice in song.

"Let's skip ahead na no da!" Purin skipped to about halfway through the video.

"Too far, Purin!" exclaimed Minto, "I'm pretty sure the intro isn't THAT long!"

Suddenly, they heard, "Forget about me, how are you FELINE!?"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed out Berry, tossing the iPhone across the park.

"My phone!" Tasuku quickly jumped up like a ninja and grabbed it.

"Sorry Tasuku!" Berry cried out, "I just…HATE THAT SHOW!"

"Um, guys, we might want to get inside. It looks like it's about to rain soon." Retasu pointed up at the darkening sky. The others all looked up to see navy swirls mixed in with the clouds.

"Let's run!" exclaimed Berry as they all ran into the main area of the park. Tasuku took his jacket off to shelter Berry and himself as the rain came bucketing down. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yeah, THANKS!" exclaimed a soaking Minto as they all ran. Retasu tripped over and fell to the muddy ground.

"Help me please!" she called out. Zakuro and Purin helped her up.

"Thank you…" she said before her, Zakuro, Purin, and Minto all took refuge under a tree.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Berry asked in concern.

"We'll be fine!" Minto snapped, "Just take your boyfriend and go!"

Berry nodded lightly and took Tasuku's hand as they dashed along the muddy ground, until Tasuku slipped on the wet grass and fell.

"Tasuku! Are you ok!?" Berry asked, helping him up. They gazed up at the sky above, as the rain became lighter. The clouds, however, stayed put and soon a large spiral opened up and they could see red, glowing eyes glaring down at them. The pair held onto each other in fright as lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the dark sky.

/

Wesley and Kikki were watching sitcoms on the small TV in their hotel room when suddenly, Elliot came bursting into the room.

"THANKS for booking that hotel WITHOUT ME!" he shouted in rage at the long haired man, who looked over at him, before turning back to the TV.

"Well, where were you when we booked it a few hours ago!?" Kikki yelled out to him.

"First I was locked in a death battle with that Ryou guy, and then I was snooping around looking for-" he stopped dead, "Um, I mean, I got lost…"

"You were fighting your Japanese counterpart?" Corina entered the room, struck with curiosity. Renee walked in after her followed by Bridget.

"Did you bring us here on purpose?" Renee asked sternly. Corina and Kikki glared at the blond. Elliot sighed and became agitated.

"Yes I did! I admit it!" he growled at the girls, "I brought us here to test that Ryou's strength to see if he was better than me!"

"There's gotta be more to it than _that!_ " Kikki shouted out, "Tell us Ellie!"

"Very funny. The name's Elliot." Elliot said sarcastically, "I'll tell you what, I'm jealous of this series. You know why? Because THEY got to finish the saga! All we got was a cheesy cliffhanger! Mew Mew Power sucks!"

"Don't say that, Elliot!" Kikki exclaimed angrily, "Working for Mew Mew Power was one of the most fun experiences I've ever had in my entire life!" she did a handstand cheerfully (totally makes sense XD).

"Easy for you to say. You're just a kid." Elliot grumbled, turning to walk away. Kikki's face turned red with anger.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14 years old and you know it!" she blared at him, but he ignored her and walked out into the hallway. Bridget, Corina, Renee and Wesley all stared after him while Kikki huffed.

"Don't listen to him, Kikki. He just doesn't know how to interact with others," said Bridget, sweatdropping nervously. Wesley turned back to the TV, only to see that the sitcom had been interrupted with a live news report in its place.

"This just in, a vortex has opened up in the sky!" said a woman holding a microphone. "There appears to be some sort of electricity in the air, and recent reports inform us that this strange phenomenon has been occurring for days in other countries such as America and Australia."

"Oh cool!" said Kikki, suddenly becoming cheerful again.

"Kikki, that could be something serious!" Bridget exclaimed worriedly as she turned the volume up to hear the program better. The screen now showed a cream coloured Mew Mew with rabbit ears and a cat tail jumping through the air while holding an unconscious boy with black hair and a thick jacket.

"Who is THAT phony Mew Mew?" Corina asked, "I've never seen a BUNNY mew mew before!"

"I'm pretty sure rabbits don't have cat tails," said Bridget, "It must be the result of some science experiment gone wrong!"

"Either way, she's a Mew Mew," said Renee, "And there appears to be some sort of trouble."

"Then let's go kick some butt!" Kikki cheered excitedly, marching out of the room. Corina, Bridget and Renee dashed after her, while Wesley continued watching the news report.

"I hope the girls will be alright."

/

Mew Berry was on a building top with Tasuku, who was unconscious in her arms. She cried out for him to wake up, but he stayed sound asleep. Berry placed him safely behind a large chimney before turning and facing the vortex in the sky. There was now a yellow light emitting from it, a square shaped form that became solid right in front of her very eyes. Then, she gasped. The creature, which resembled a sponge, laughed like a dolphin mixed with a seagull. It was so annoying that Berry had to grab her rabbit ears to block out the noise. Then, the sponge disappeared into the mist and in its place, was a redhead teenage girl's head.

"I'M ZOEY HANSON! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her voice boomed throughout the city.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Ichigo exclaimed, almost dropping the duckling she was holding. Masaya caught it and placed it on the ground gently.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was very annoying!" Masaya covered his ears and the voice continued on.

"Y'know what, Tokyo? I'm JEALOUS OF YOU! Your series has GOOD characters! All my friends are JERKS to me!" she pouted, "And I'm SICK of it!"

Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro were bravely rushing towards the source of the sound.

"Zoey Hanson, you're even worse than Ichigo!" Mew Mint shouted out angrily. Zoey became enraged at this comment and bellowed, "SHUT UP MINT, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!"

"You leave her alone!" Mew Zakuro yelled up at the abomination, who frowned.

"You all CARE about each other, too! Who do _I_ have, huh? Nobody! Not even MARK likes me anymore!" she being wailing and sobbing, "GO AWAY!"

She disappeared from the sky. The Mew Mews watched the shadows as the clouds in the sky began to darken.

Elliot was running down the path when suddenly, Mini Mew appeared in front of him and put him into a trance.

"Mini Mew, what are you….doing….?" his eyes became swirls and soon he was walking like a zombie towards the large building the Mew Mews were by.

"Shirogane san?" asked Mew Lettuce as the man walked past her. Mew Zakuro put a protective arm in front of the green girl as a blue beam of light shone down on top of Elliot and abducted him into the sky.

"That wasn't Shirogane," she said in a serious tone.

/

Amy was rushing through the many corridors of the 4kids castle, looking for someone. Someone specific. She eventually found who she was looking for.

"Bella! Mollie! There you are!" she exclaimed as she saw the two women watching cartoons in the back room. They both turned to look at her.

"What do you need?" asked Mollie. Amy gasped and panted, running out of breath. Then, she finally spoke, "Your friends…and allies…they…"

"Yes?" Bella asked impatiently. Amy coughed and wheezed before finally answering.

"Amanda, Kether and Andi! They've _gone over to the dark side_."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Mollie, "How!? Why!?"

"Zoey Hanson and Mini Mew hypnotised them!" Amy panted, "Listen, I'm too tired to carry on. It's up to you girls. I know you can go it."

Mollie grabbed a confused Bella by the arm and dragged her downstairs until they ran into Barbara.

"Going somewhere, young whippersnappers!?" she hissed sharply.

"Um, no." said Bella nervously, trying to be as casual as possible, "We were just going to, uh, get sodas!"

"Ok, ONE! That IS going somewhere!" Barbara grabbed Bella's arms behind her back, "And TWO! Soda is UNHEALTHY! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" she twisted Bella's arms around until she screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Mollie shouted, pulling Barbara's arms away.

"Violence isn't good for children either!" Bella screamed before Mollie freed her of Barbara's grip.

"Thank you," said Bella before the two ran off again, with Barbara in hot pursuit. She then tripped and fell over. She growled angrily and then got out a megaphone.

"4kids ninjas! Seize them!"

Nothing happened. Then, a teenage man walked up to her.

"Uhhhh, Barbara miss…" he said in a squeaky voice, "I'm sorry but we sold the 4kids ninjas to another company." Barbara glared at him in rage before jumping on her motorcycle which had conveniently appeared out of nowhere. She sped off out of the castle and down the road.

/

Ichigo and Masaya had met up with everyone else as they watches the clouds swirl into a deep shade of blue. Berry handed Tasuku to Masaya, who said, "I'll take him to the Café."

He jumped off into the sky and out of sight. Everyone stared for a moment before Ichigo turned back to the other girls.

"So, what happened?" she asked, confused. Berry sighed.

"Ichigo, that girl in the sky…was your English dub version," she said solemnly, "Her name is-"

"Zoey Hanson. Yeah, I heard." Ichigo shivered, "Terrible name if you ask me," she stuck her tongue out, "I can't believe that was supposed to be me! I'm not that annoying!"

"Well, compared to her you're not," said Minto, "Anyway, this is something big. Surely there must be some reason for this, right?"

"This is scary!" Retasu hugged Purin in fright. Purin stood up straight with confidence.

"Not all the dub versions are bad na no da!" Purin exclaimed, "Kikki was heaps of fun to play with na no da!" she beamed at the group, "Zoey's just one of a kind, that's all!"

"She's right," said Zakuro, "There's no knowing who's good or bad in this battle."

"Hey, that's not what I said!" Purin exclaimed, jumping up.

"No, it's what I said," said Zakuro, eyeing the yellow girl, who folded her arms and said, "I'm sure the other rub a dub dubs aren't evil!"

"But it's not just dubs, Purin," said Berry with wide eyes, "I saw Spongebob Squarepants, only it was the new stupid one and not the likeable old Spongebob we all know and love!"

"See? There's more than just dub versions," said Zakuro in a serious voice, "For all we know, there could be hundreds, if not thousands of enemies waiting to destroy us."

"But what's their goal?" asked Retasu nervously, "To flanderize everyone or something?"

"Flanderwha?" Purin asked in confusion. Minto pulled out an iPad and typed something.

"Flanderization. The act of taking a trait of a character and exaggerating them until that becomes the characters' whole personality." Minto said calmly, "That means I'll become meaner!"

"Then why was MY flanderized version dumb and annoying!? She should be PRETTIER and CUTER than me!" Ichigo huffed. Minto facepalmed.

"Ichigo, you're so naïve," she muttered under her breath, "Which means Zoey should be even MORE naïve!"

'Wha?" Ichigo said, not hearing the first part.

"If Zoey's naïve, how is she managing to do all this?" Berry asked the others, "I'm serious girls; she _can't_ be conducting all this! She's stupid!"

"So? Ichigo's stupid and she leads us," said Minto, putting her iPad away. Ichigo glared at her sharply.

"But how could Zoey make a cool looking vortex in the sky?" asked Purin.

"Exactly, Bu-Ling," said Zakuro, "It must be the work of something bigger and more destructive. If my calculations are correct, this is our biggest threat yet."

/

"Ok, I believe you partly," said Keiichiro, who had just watched the replay of the news of youtube, which Ryou had shown him.

"Zoey may be evil, but that doesn't mean the rest of the dubs are," said Keiichiro.

"Zoey is not our main threat," said Ryou, "Ichigo's a little on the ditzy side, am I right? So Zoey must be 1000x more stupid. There's no way she could cause something that cool looking!" he cleared his throat.

"So you're saying our biggest threat is currently that vortex?" asked Keiichiro, turning to look at Ryou, who nodded.

"The Mew Mews have found out by now," said Ryou, walking towards a cabinet and fetching a key out of his pocket, "If I'm correct, which I know I am, then this scenario is more serious than the fight with Deep Blue. They'll need some assistance with this battle."

He unlocked the top drawer and opened it, peering inside it.

"Looks like the robots are in need of an upgrade."


	5. Rainbows and Shadows

All of the Mew Mew's were having a rough night's sleep, but Ichigo had it the worst. She was having nightmares of Zoey Hanson. She shuddered to think that such a pretty, charismatic and sweet girl like her could have such a STUPID, ANNOYING counterpart!

'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!' she recited the mantra in her head until the visions of Zoey Hanson were gone and instead, she was at the beach and saw Masaya, only he had muscles.

"Hey Ichigo. You look stunning," he said in a flirtatious tone before taking her hands and leaning in for a kiss. Ichigo opened her eyes slightly to look at her boyfriend, only he was not there anymore and instead he was replaced by…

"ZOEY HANSON! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo squealed, quickly sitting up in her bed.

"Oh, thank heavens it was only a dream…" Ichigo sighed with relief before flopping back down. She looked over at her bedside table. She missed having her favourite pink robot there to cheer her up whenever she had nightmares.

The next morning, the Mew Mews were called into the Café for an early morning meeting. Once they all arrived, Ryou told them not to bother to open the Café. Retasu had a sick feeling something big was happening. He hadn't told her that since the fight against Deep Blue.

Ryou turned to face the group once they had settled, "As you all know, there is a mysterious vortex in the sky. There is also an annoying girl by the name of Zoey Hanson."

"We know this!" shouted Ichigo angrily, "Just get on with it! We have to go defeat the baddies don't we!?"

"Silence, Ichigo!" exclaimed Ryou rudely, "Listen up and listen good! This is like no other threat we've faced before. We are dealing with flanderizations and cat puns here!" he folded his arms and sighed, "I don't know if all the dub characters are evil or not. Bu-Ling made good friends with Kikki after all. However, Zoey Hanson and Elliot Grant are definitely evil! I know; Elliot tried to beat me in a death battle before. I believe he brought his lot over here intentionally. Whether his affiliates are willing to help him with his evil deeds, I'm not quite sure. But I'm sure of one thing; originals are better than dubs! Flanderization is wrong! We are Tokyo Mew Mew and WE ARE STRONG!"

"Hey, you made a rhyme!" Purin cheered. Ryou gave her a look.

"Thanks for ruining the mood," he grumbled, "Anyway, these vortexes are opening up in other countries, possibly even other dimensions, we are still unsure. But you girls will need some assistance with battling any more threats that may endanger us. Keiichiro! Are they ready yet!?"

"They sure are!" Keiichiro beamed as he walked into the room, "Let's take this outside!"

Once the 6 girls and 2 guys were outside, Keiichiro pulled something out of his pocket, followed by the other pocket. He opened up both hands at once and the Mew Mews all gasped in delight.

"Masha!" Ichigo cried out, squeezing the pink puffball as it nuzzled up to her.

"Ucha!" Berry grabbed the little strawberry with bunny ears as it gave her a dirty look.

"This isn't cuddle time!" Ucha exclaimed rudely, "This is a serious mission!"

"But Akasaka san, I thought you and Shirogane dismantled the robots after our battles!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I was planning to, Ichigo, but Keiichiro told me that they were more than just robots," said Ryou.

"They're friends." Keiichiro smiled.

"Alright, alright! Enough with the mush already!" Ucha folded his arms, "Can we just tell em what the deal is?"

"Alright. Ucha, you do the honours," said Keiichiro, gesturing toward the small berry shaped robot.

"Shirogane and Akasaka spent all of last night upgrading us!" Ucha smiled smugly, "Masha and I now have the power to transform into awesome vehicles! Flying ones!"

"Fly! Fly!" Masha exclaimed cheerfully. Ucha shot him a sideways glance.

"Talk. Properly." he muttered under his breath. Ryou sighed and said, "Each vehicle can hold up to three people. You girls will be split into two groups, since there are six of you."

"We can do math, Shirogane!" Ichigo exclaimed impatiently, "Anyway, Berry can have Minto, thank you."

"Good!" retorted Minto, "But I also get Onee sama!"

"Yay! That means I'm with Ichigo onee chan and Retasu onee chan!" Purin cheered, hugging the two. Retasu smiled happily.

"Alright then, it's settled," said Ryou, "Tokyo Mew Mew, go!"

/

"Kether, who are those commoners below us?" asked Andi. Kether looked down and spotted the two women on the run.

"They appear to be voice actresses Mollie and Bella," she smirked, "Shall we abduct them?"

"Do it," said Zoey, "After all, we can't have too many members of The Flanderizations!"

"Alright. Got it." Andi said. A blue light beamed down and pulled the two women up into the shadows.

"Where did those troublemakers go?" Barbara hissed to herself before turning a corner and driving away on her motorcycle.

"It's a good thing all the voice actresses and their characters are together now!" said Amanda cheerfully.

"Not all of them," a deep, gruff voice said in a menacing tone, "There are still voice actresses in Japan who we haven't abducted yet. And the _real_ Mew Mews are on their way up here. But they'll never reach us. Keep recruiting more minions. We need as much help as we can get."

"Roger," said Amanda, walking away to do something.

"Where on Earth are we?" Bella huddled up to Mollie, scared.

"You're not on Earth," an evil grin appeared in the shadows, "You're now part of the Abomination Apocalypse."

Meanwhile, in Japan, an anime convention had just opened up, and everyone was eager to watch their favourite childhood anime.

"I'm so glad I live in Japan and not America!" one teenage girl cheered, "Have you heard of 4kids Entertainment?"

"No, what's it like?" asked her best friend. The first girl shuddered and shivered before speaking.

"It's a channel that used to dub anime into English. Extremely badly, too." The second girl gasped at this statement.

"Now I'M glad I live in Japan too!" she sounded scared. A tough looking guy rolled his eyes as he walked past.

A bunch of little girls were getting their photos taken with a lady, with Tokyo Mew Mew franchise spread out all around the desk in front of her.

"Can I hear your Ichigo voice?" a little girl asked. The lady smiled, "Sure!"

"Aoyama kun! I believe in your smile!" she said, putting on a young girl voice. The kids all were in awe.

"Ichigo and Aoyama are such a cute couple!" an older, preteen girl was giggling with her friend, an American exchange student.

"Ew, no! Where I come from, everyone's all about Ichigo and Quiche!" the friend grimaced.

"But Quiche is a massive creep!" exclaimed the first girl, "Haven't you _seen_ him kiss her without her permission?"

"But Aoyama is such a boring, dull, tree hugging Gary Stu!" the second girl whined.

"Girls, please don't argue," said the lady, "We can learn to respect _all_ shippings in Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Sorry," the two friends shook hands and made up. Just then, the toy power pendant she was wearing began to glow and she jumped up.

"Excuse me girls, but I have to leave now. I'm sorry." She quickly rushed over to the elevator, which opened to reveal three other ladies inside.

"Hurry up, Saki san! Hisayo san is waiting for us in the carpark!" exclaimed one impatiently as Saki stepped into the elevator.

"Sorry Yumi san, I got here as fast as I could," she said as the elevator went down.

A youthful looking lady with pigtails in her hair was singing to herself in a cute, high pitched voice before the four other women all rushed towards her.

"I received a signal on my Power Pendant!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "There must be something big about to happen!"

"Alright then, Hisayo san, let's go!" said one woman as she jumped into the drivers' seat and started up the car, only for it to backfire.

"Junko san, is something wrong?" asked a woman in the back seat.

"Nothing, Kumi san, just a little bit of inconvenience." Junko turned the key again and this time the engine roared and the five women drove off into the rising sun.

/

"Those commoners fell for our fake signal."

"Good. Now we can focus on the _real_ Mew Mews. Corina, give them a little taste of what's to come."

"Ok."

Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding were flying on a pink, fluffy (not unicorn) floating seat, which was climbing higher and higher into the air. After several minutes, they had finally managed to reach the darkening shadows. Suddenly, they were thrust back down, and the three Mews plummeted downwards through the sky.

"Masha, regain altitude!" Mew Lettuce called out in a scared tone. Masha straightened in the air and continued flying.

"There's no use!" Mew Ichigo shouted out, "We can't reach them!"

"We won't give up na no da!" Mew Pudding shouted out, "Bu-Ling and Kikki onee chan want everyone to be friends na no da!"

"Look! It's Berry san!" Mew Lettuce pointed about 20 metres away, where Mew Berry, Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro were hanging in a chain off of the strawberry-textured floating seat.

"Get back on, guys!" exclaimed the seat, "I know you can do it!"

"Fly higher, Ucha, I think I see something!" Berry exclaimed as they rose higher until they saw some light shining through. Berry swiftly jumped back on top of Ucha and pulled the other two girls up.

"Thanks Berry," said Mew Mint. Zakuro nodded as Berry looked up at the light. Suddenly, a head popped out, scaring the group. It was Corina.

"Oh hey LOSERS!" she said in a snobby tone. Mew Mint glared at her and yelled, "You have no business here, COMMONER!"

"Oh great a snob war. Just what we need…" Ucha muttered sarcastically. Mew Mint hit Ucha in response.

"Hey!" Mew Berry yelled, "Don't bully Ucha!"

"He insulted me!" she retorted. Mew Zakuro sighed in annoyance.

"I know the stress of this battle is getting to all of us, but please try and control it," she said.

"Sorry onee sama," said Mew Mint as she dodged the arrow that Mew Corina shot at her.

"You copied my weapon!" Mint yelled, "Now you'll pay!" She pulled out her own bow and shot the arrow at Corina, only for the imposter to disappear into the shadows again.

"Guys, I just realised something!" Mew Zakuro yelled but suddenly, Modern Spongebob appeared out of the clouds and laughed so loudly that Ucha lost altitude and fell.

"UCHA DO SOMETHING!" Mew Berry squealed but the robot was unconscious.

"Girls, I can fly, remember?" Mew Mint grabbed her two friends and flew them to the safety of a building top.

"UCHA!" Berry cried out as the robot fell past them.

"He'll be alright. Shirogane and Akasaka can fix him," said Mew Zakuro, "Anyway, I just realised something. Every time we try to attack the Flanderizations, they escape into the shadows."

Masha swooped down on the building top and Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding jumped off onto the roof.

"And we can't follow them, because the shadows just repel us," continued Zakuro, "Guys, these aren't normal shadows. It's a portal to another dimension, I'm assuming. It has to be."

"But how are we supposed to get there?" asked Mew Ichigo. The others all looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

/

There was a timid knock on the Café door. Ryou ignored it, but the knock became slightly louder. Ryou sighed and answered the door.

"We're closed today. Can't you read the sign?" Ryou snapped before seeing the sad, redhead girl shrink back into her turtleneck.

"I'm sorry Mr Shirogane…" she said in an upset tone, "It's just my brother talked me into working here with my friends, and…"

"Ringo?" asked Ryou, "I'm sorry but the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew are currently battling something very dangerous."

"Sowwy Mr Shirogane…" Ringo turned to walk away sadly, but Keiichiro appeared in the doorway and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Ringo san, it's a pleasure to see you again," he smiled politely, "Would you like some fruit juice?"

Once Ringo was sitting at the table, drinking her apple juice, she was startled by a loud CRASH right outside the café. Keiichiro ran outside to investigate.

"So, bad timing I know," said Ryou with his arms behind his head, "Listen Ringo, I advise you go back to your island or whatever because I'm pretty sure your healing powers aren't going to be much use in this battle."

"You don't know that, Ryou, this is a large battle where many people may get hurt," said Keiichiro, walking in with the robot, "Like poor Ucha here."

"Ucha! What happened!?" Ryou exclaimed, running up to them.

"I was trying to help…but that sponge guy laughed…it deafened me, it was so annoying!" Ucha coughed and closed his eyes.

"You fought well, Ucha." Keiichiro said solemnly, placing him down on the table next to Ringo's.

"He's not dead is he!?" Ringo almost cried. Keiichiro shook his head.

"No, he simply needs some rest," he said, "Ringo san, do you wish to know the severe details of what's taking place at this very moment?"

"I wanna help my friends! I need to know what's going on!" she cried out. Keiichiro pulled out a large rod.

"This Mew Aqua rod can link with your healing powers once the battle is over," he said, "I advise you wait until the right moment, Ringo san, because a lot of people may get hurt during this battle. Can I trust you with this very important task?"

Ringo nodded, "Yes sir!"

/

It may have looked like a small, old shed from the outside. But inside, was a secret, soundproof hideout filled with TVs and computers. One of the screens was illuminating the dark room along with blaring loud J-pop music as well as dancing rainbow super deformed cats. Two girls held onto each other, squealing happily. Suddenly, one of the girls stood up and said, "All of a sudden I'm hungry for some Mew Mew! See ya later, Toady!" she winked before vanishing into thin air, leaving nothing behind but rainbow sparkles. The other girl didn't seem surprised by this, instead simply continuing to watch the music video with a wide, happy smile on her face.

Mew Ichigo sighed as she looked up into the clouds.

"Girls, I'm afraid we can't do this," said Mew Mint, in an aggravated tone, "Like Onee sama said, it must be a portal to another dimension!"

"Of course you agree with your _onee sama_ ," said Mew Ichigo in a bitter tone. Mew Mint gave her a stern look.

"Don't YOU agree that this is a portal!?" she suddenly shouted. Mew Ichigo sighed again, this time with annoyance.

"Please don't fight," said Mew Lettuce, "The Flanderizations are probably trying to stress us out and make us into jerks like they are!"

"Are you calling me a jerk!?" Mew Mint exclaimed angrily. Mew Lettuce sweatdropped nervously, "N-no, Minto san! Th-that's not what I meant!"

"Leave Retasu alone!" Mew Ichigo yelled at Mew Mint.

"Please don't let me be the cause of this!" Mew Lettuce wailed.

Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro were on the other side of the building top, avoiding the commotion.

"Bu-Ling doesn't like this na no da!" Mew Pudding said in a worried tone. Mew Zakuro closed her eyes dramatically and looked down at the city below.

"To a pessimist, we may have no hope. Bu-Ling, you're one of the biggest optimists I know. You have to give everyone words of encouragement. Please." Mew Zakuro looked into Mew Pudding's golden eyes. Mew Pudding nodded and grabbed a megaphone out of nowhere.

"Hey, where's Berry onee chan?" Mew Pudding suddenly asked. Mew Zakuro pointed at Mew Berry, who was standing at the edge of the building, looking over the side. Masha flew over to her, now back in his normal form.

"Berry, Berry! Don't be sad!" Masha nuzzled up to the cream coloured mew, "Ucha strong, Ucha strong!" he said cheerfully. Mew Berry sighed and then smiled.

"You always know how to cheer a girl up," said Mew Berry.

"Of course!" Mew Ichigo suddenly appeared behind her, "Masha just has that charm, doesn't he?"

"Attention all of Tokyo!" Mew Pudding suddenly shouted through the city, "We are under attack by something called Flanderizzies!"

"Flanderizations," Mew Zakuro corrected her.

"These Flanderizations include dubstep-"

"Dubs!" exclaimed Mew Mint impatiently, "Dubstep is evil and must be destroyed!"

"These Flanderizations include dub versions of us, a super annoying Spongebob, and heavens knows what else!" Mew Pudding announced as a crowd began to form, "We may not know how to reach their dimensi—dimen—world, but we won't give up until we find a way to make it into their dimension! Nothing will bring us down, not even during tough times! For we are Tokyo Mew Mew na no da!" she cheered through the roaring crowd as they cheered for the team.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get if we can get if we're gonna get into their dimension!" called out Ichigo.

"Someone say _dimension_?" asked a cheerful, high pitched voice. The Mew Mews all whirled around to see a very tall girl walking towards them, a smile on her face. She had blue shaggy hair, dark skin, and rainbow eyes. She also had cat ears and a tail.

"Are you a Mew Mew?" asked Mew Berry, The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm not a member of your organization. But I can still help!" she said cheerfully, "I have many names. Just call me Kino," she winked at the group of girls, "So, what do you need help with?"

"We need to get into the dimension of the Flanderizations to stop them from taking over the world," Mew Mint said impatiently, "I doubt _you_ can help."

"I have the power to cross dimensions, you know!" she exclaimed cheerily, "But a dimension like that is too far to reach without help. I'll need to team up with my bestie for this!"

The Mew Mews watched in confusion as Kino created a small rainbow above her head and suddenly, a rainbow portal appeared next to her and out stepped another super tall girl. This one had pink shaggy hair, light skin and mismatched eyes, one blue and one pink. She also had giant fox ears and a fluffy fox tail.

"I received your signal, Kino chan!" she cheered, "Does someone need our help crossing dimensions!?" she became excited, "We get to be part of the story! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the squealed together.

"These two seem like Mary Sues…" muttered Mew Mint in annoyance.

"Who cares if we're Mary Sues?" Kino asked, still smiling, "In order to stop the Flanderizations, you might need help from Mary Sues!"

"How does that work!?" exclaimed Mew Ichigo, "Anyway, it doesn't matter! I bet you two can't even cross dimensions anyways!"

"How do you think we got here?" the pink girl said in a giddy tone.

"Toady's right," said Kino, gesturing toward her friend, "We're from Real Life, and it just so happened that I decided to visit your world right when you were undergoing a crisis! What a weird coincidence!" she beamed.

"Or maybe you girls are just Mary Sues," Mew Mint muttered under her breath.

"Listen, d'ya want our help or not? Aren't you desperate here?" Kino cried out. The Mew Mews all exchanged looks, before Mew Mint finally said, "Alright. We'll allow you to help us. But if you cause the universe to implode, it's YOUR FAULT!"

"Fine," said Kino casually, "Toady, let's show them _the stuff_." Toady beamed and got out a large banana.

"What the heck is THAT for!?" exclaimed Mew Ichigo. Toady smiled in an almost creepy way and said, "This is how I create portals for large groups of people!"

"Whaaaaa?" said Mew Ichigo as Toady clicked on a button on the banana and the end opened up to reveal a laser pointer. She clicked another button and the laser pointer suddenly began to shoot out a large rainbow spiral into the sky.

"Kino, power me up!" Toady shouted out as Kino shot a rainbow trail into the sky, which caused the clouds in the sky to disappear and in their place, the rainbow portal swirled through the sky until the whole sky became one big rainbow coloured blur.

"Tastes like diabetes…" said Mew Zakuro, staring wide eyed at the sky above.

"We don't have any other powers, so we can only transport you there, but we can't help much in battle," said Kino as she rose into the air slightly.

"You're still Mary Sues…" Mew Mint muttered in annoyance. Kino reached out to the group.

"Mew Mews, grab my hand!" as soon as they did, the Mew Mews and Kino suddenly blasted up into the sky.

"Arigato Toady!" Kino called out before they disappeared into the rainbows. They flew through a portal of sparkles for a while until they became surrounded by shadows.

"Impossible! They found their way into our dimension!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill!" came Zoey's voice, "Remember who's the captain of this mission!"

"You simply found my dimension due to my foolishness. It's a good thing you were willing to help me. I thought after that little mistake I had blocked off the entrance for good. It must be the work of Mary Sues!"

"Mary Sues; the only thing worse than Flanderizations," Mollie said coldly, her eyes glowing red, "Of course they had to conveniently show up at the right time. I'll have the author's head for this."

"Guys, we're getting off topic!" Amanda exclaimed, "We have to find a way to eliminate all the well-developed characters of the world and replace them with cheesy, obnoxious and annoying characters like Zoey Hanson!" she gestured toward the redhead girl, who screamed in response, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"


End file.
